


Welcome to The Circus

by Fanfiction127



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Lance's whole life had been planned out for him. From the lessons in business by his father, and the lessons his mother allowed him to take, he hadn't had a moment to be himself. But something about the fine art of flexibility intrigued him. When the Voltron Circus popped up in town looking for a new Act, Lance sprung up. With the support of his family, and his sisterly connections, Lance goes. Maybe this is the destiny Lance was meant to have.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had always dreamt of more than what his father told him to be. While his father groomed him to be a business man like him and his brothers, Lance never fit into that. He was girly, flexible. He liked makeup, looking nice, and most importantly men. Don't get us wrong, women can like women (Just look at the author)-

_**"Seriously lance....."** _

**"its my story, let me have fun"**

**_"Gosh damn it lance, I gave you one simple job, get back to_ _it"_  **

**"Alright yeesh, don't get your hair in a twist."**

-ehm, like we were saying. Lance didn't fit in. Yes most of his family approved of him, but his father wasn't one of them. This tended to make it harder for Lance to fit in among his family, and find it hard to find a role model. Sure he looked up to many in his family, but none had the same passions. His mother, aunts, and abuela were more old school when it came to dressing and wearing makeup, but were excepting. All the sisters in his family, with the minor exception of Veronica, were all rough, less about makeup and more about doing the more manly things. However he was able to look up to a few people. 

The Voltron Circus. 

With the main faces of the circus being Shiro, the lion tamer, Corran, the ring master, and his sister Veronica bringing in their supplies, He looked up to it. But the acrobats; Keith, aka Red, Acxa, the "Drummer", and Ezor, know as Alto, was where the talent was. Those three were his biggest inspirations.

And yes there were more people, such as; Hunk, Zethrid, and Shay the Strongmen/women, Allura and Romelle, the weapon wielders, and Pidge, the hypnotist. 

And Lance would be lying of he said he didn't love the costumes, the traveling, and the makeup. He didn't care much for the fame, it was enough to be swinging through air, balancing by rope and moving on silk. Every part of it made him happy. And today he was gonna made his dream come true. 

Voltron had been going around, scouting a new Ariel act, something Lance knew a little too well. So far they hadn't seen much. Sure they'd see a lot, but if the person was good enough then they just didn't fit the aesthetic. They were looking for someone better than before. Someone who could, yes be good, but also look and act good.

And now was his chance. Lance was waiting in a practice room at the Acrobatic Art Center in Venezuela, waiting to go up. And he'd be lying, once again, if he said he wasn't worried. He was. There was no way to see the other competitors, but some that had gone in looked professional. While their hair was up, but together by fancy trinkets and tied well with the makeup and costume they wore, Lance was only a pair of shorts and a blue crop top.

After two hours, and several numbers, he was called. 

"Number 207 your up!" The voice echoed in his head, processing its way through his body. He got up, handed the lady his number and followed her to the mat. 

"Hello son, the names Corran. To which i'm assuming you already knew." He chuckled. "Ah Lance, yes? Well your stats speak for themselves. Were gonna get Ezor out here, test you out and then you can leave. Results should be out tonight. Do Well!" He shouted proudly. A girl, about 5'6 with pink twin pigtails came sprinting out. She smiled kindly at Lance and took the clip board from Corran. 

"Thanks Corran!" She shouted happily. After examining the papers she set the sheet down. 

"mk Lance, so I'ma start you out with something simple." And so she began. After several tricks, and even more flexibility tests, it was over. (IK lazy writing on my part)

"Lance you did great! And like Corran said the results will be put tonight, just check our twitter feed and it'll be there!" She once again smiled kindly. Lance did it. He got to the auditions, actually didn't make a fool of himself, and managed to get home before his dad. So far the day had been good.

"So Lance, what did you do today?" Lance's father asked while scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Lance tensed, as did many at the table. "Oh um, it went fine. Just spent some time at the beach with Veronica!" He answered hastefully, shoving as many noodles into his mouth as he could.

"Oh, what did you do?" He asked, this time looking at Veronica. "Just talked about supply and demand, did some running. Practiced a few flips next to the water. The usual" She stated half halfheartedly. You see, everyone knew he had gone to the audition, Veronica even drove him. But their father wasn't told.

"esta verdadera mamá? (This true mom?)" He looked over at Lance's abuela. "si hijo (Yes son)." The table got quiet once more. But just as it had gotten quiet, the noise went back up as the younger kids started talking again.

"Estoy listo, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas (I'm done, ill be up in my room if you need me)" Lance stated, barely making any noise against how loud the atmosphere hand gotten. Now all he had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Three am and lance found himself unable to sleep. He had tried listening to music, doing makeup, he even searched online to see if the results came out. But nothing had come out. However many of the performers had posted on their separate accounts. 

(Couldn't load picture)

**Likes❤ 3.47     Retweets✔ 2.67     Comments ✉ 4.9**

**@Hunny_Bun❤: Nice break after stacks of auditions. So many great people out in #Venezuela! Amazing job everyone.**

**@Hunk_The_Lunk: LY @Hunny_Bun❤, but seriously everyone. I may not have gotten to see everyone but y'all were amazing👌!**

**@Princess_Lura: wow shay you slayin in those jeans, good job everyone!**

**-tap to view more comments-**

(Couldn't load picture)   
**Likes❤ 9.56     Retweets✔ 7.68     Comments ✉ 11.5**

**@Princess_Lura: Just taking a small break with @R_Hatters. LY Girl❤**

**@R_Hatters: Lol, always a blast hanging w/ you😘**

**@** **PIDGEon** **: Ugh stop with all this B.S. 🙄**

**@Emo_Twig: You all disappoint me**

**-tap to view more comments-**

Lance decided to continue looking through their feeds. There were several older pictures of the gang. Lance wanted to be like that, like them. But he knew he didn't have a chance.  

Setting down his laptop Lance got up. quietly grabbing a sweater Lance headed for the door. ¿Lance? ¿A dónde vas? (Lance? Where are you going?)." Looking behind him lance saw Vanessa gently rubbing her eyes from the lower section of their bunk bed.

"Sólo voy a dar un pequeño paseo, volveré en unos pocos (just going for a small walk, i'll be back in a few)." Lance whispered. Shutting the door all that could be heard were the creaks coming off the floor as Lance walked down the hall. Just from the door he could see the Ocean, they way every bit of light reflected off of it. 

Walking down the path Lance began feeling the sand. God how he loved that feeling. After a hot day, and a cooling night, the sand always felt nice. 

(Couldn't load picture)   
**Likes❤ 67     Retweets✔ 7     Comments ✉ 37**

**@** **LonerBoyLance** **: Another sleepless night, anyone got any funny stories to help pass the time?**

**-Tap to view more comments-**

Sure, Lance was no star. But he had plenty of followers from the videos he would post. There were a few professional photos on his account, but it was mainly funny makeup videos, selfies, and dancing videos. 

As he watched the comments one caught his eye.

**@Alto_Faulto: lol, one time I was over in Costa Rico at this bar, and some guy came up to me, drunk off his ass, and asked me if he had seen HIS bra. Then he passed out on my lap. I ended up having to pay an Uber to drop him off at the police station.**

Lance was confused to say the least but decided to respond.

**@** **LonerBoyLance** **: @Alto_Faulto that's hilarious, sorry it happened.**

**@Altho_Faulto: lol no sweat dude! It was super funny and ended up having a laugh after Shiro yelled at me for drinking.**

That's when it all clicked. Clicking on the girls account it instantly greeted him with a picture of none other than Ezor, the girl who gave him his audition. And that's where Lance freaked out a little. He had been talking to one of his idols....IDOLS! 

Lance didn't know what was blowing up more, his head or his account. Multiple people began liking his photos and commenting after seeing that someone from Voltron noticed him.

"Holy Shit" Lance whispered. Well if he hadn't wanted to curl up into a ball before, he certainly did now. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance ended up waking up at about mid day to high pitched sequels and multiple loud bangs against the floor. How he got inside he didn't know. Looking over at the clock, it was two forty-seven. "Lance! LANCE!" His mother came in yelling, hugging him tightly. "Um...mom?" 

"Lance you criatura increíble! YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT!" Veronica barged in, smiling from ear to ear **(BTW she's teasing so can we please not have any rude comments about that)** . "Can someone please tell me whats going on?" Lance chuckled, slightly shaken. "YOU GOT IN! YOUR THE NEW ARIEL ACT!" Veronica yelled, joining his mother in hugging him. Lance wasn't sure what came over him, but he was proud. Not just proud, bewildered. 

Lance clung onto the two adults, tears spilling from his eyes. "W-how!?" Lance yelled happily, detaching himself from their arms. "They really liked you, and with the added bonuses you had on your audition sheet, they thought you'd be good for double acts." 

"OH Lance, i'm so proud of you! Come on we have to tell your Abuela, oh and your uncles and aunts, your cousins. Vanessa will be so proud!-" 

"What about dad-" Lance asked, cutting her off. "That.....we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In fact, at dinner why don't we tell everyone!" Veronica offered. Lance smiled, hugging both of them yet again. 

-Time Skip-

"-You diD WHAT!" Lance father yelled. They, Lance, Veronica, and their mother, had just announce the news, and Lance's father wasn't taking it as well. "Cálmate hijo, deberíamos felicitarlo no- (son calm down, we should be congratulating him not-)"

"SHUT IT YOU OLD HAG! I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER CHILD GO BE IN SOME FREAK CLUB! YOU ARE A MAN, ACT LIKE IT! REAL MEN WORK, DO TAXES, NOT GO PLAY WITH LEOTARDS AND JUMP AROUND!" Lance's father yelled, many of the smaller children had ran out of the room, hiding from another one of their fathers out bursts. "YOU KNOW WHAT! GO AHEAD, AT LEAST SOMEONE MAY LOVE YOUR FAG ASS!" He got up, slamming the chair against the table and walked out of the house, leaving everyone that was left to stare. 

Finally Marco coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Congratulations Lance, i'm sure you'll do amazing" "Yea, and maybe you'll even meet your prince charming~" Vanessa chuckled, trying to lighten the mod. It may have been working for the family, but not for Lance. 

"Hey Lance, come on you know its just how he is." Veronica spoke quietly, choosing her words carefully. "Lance, Hiciste una cosa increíble, una cosa muy valiente. ¡Sonreír! (Lance, you did an amazing thing, a very brave thing. Smile!)" His Abuela cheered. Placing a hand on his cheek, she gently cleared away tears he hadn't realized were there. 

"H-How about some cake" He said with a smile. He watched as everyone cheered, joy filling his heart.

-Later that night-

After dinner Lance went upstairs, hoping for everything to calm down. But it didn't. 

_ =You've been added to " _ _ MemesRus _ _ "= _

_**Pidgeon**_ _\- Yo Losers get on we got a newbie_  
_**EmoChimo**_ _\- Pidge....we know_

"LANCE GET ON THE DAM GROUP CHAT!" Veronica yelled from across the house. 

 _ **Lance**_ _-...um hi?_  
_=_ _Pidgeon_ _has changed "Lance's" name to_ _BoyToy_ _=_

 _ **BoyToy**_ _\- ......_  
_**Princess**_ _\- Pidge please be nice to him_  
_**Sugar**_ _\- I feel that's not an appropriate name, especially seeing as we haven't yet met him_  
_**Shirt**_ _\- It wouldn't be appropriate even if we did know him. Katie please change it._  
_**Pidgeon**_ _\- mmmm no. Suck my ass_  
_**EmoChimo**_ _\- I'm too gay for this_

 _ **BoyToy**_ _\- {cries in closeted bi}_  
_**Pidgeon**_ _\- LE GASP! Hunk is this-_  
_**Hunkry**_ _\- It is~_  
_**Pidgeon**_ _\- come fellow_ _memer_ _~ join us._  
_**BoyToy**_ _\- .......V are you sure this isn't a cult?_  
_**Verocity**_ _\- The only ones in a cult r Pidge and Hunk and Keith and Pidge_  
_**Pidgeon**_ _\- Do you believe in_ _MothMan_ _?_  
_**BoyToy**_ _-_ _Whats_ _a_ _MothMan_  
_**EmoChimo**_ _\- And I thought you were cute_  
_**Princess**_ _\- Keith we talked about this, what would Acxa thing_  
_**EmoChimo**_ _\- She can suck my ass_  
_**AxcAY**_ _\- I'm gay......._

Lance chuckled lightly, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
